


Hold Me Tight

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light breathplay, M/M, Mild Kink Exploration, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad notices Brendan was quiet, unnaturally and uncharacteristically quiet, and brings him back to his hotel room to help refocus and recenter him around his breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all saw this pairing coming sooner or later.

Brad noticed Brendan was tense all throughout dinner. When he raised an eyebrow at him, Brendan just shook his head, shrugging. Most of the team wanted to go out and explore the city, but Brendan wasn’t in the mood. Brad offered to split a cab back to the hotel with him.

They were quiet during the ride, an unearthly quiet that was uncharacteristic of the both of them. “Is it the game tomorrow?” Brad asked. They were playing Germany and some of the guys were buzzing with nervous energy.

Brendan shook his head, “I don’t know what it is. I just feel off.”

Brad nudged him, “No shit. I’ve never seen you go this long without talking.”

Brendan gave him a small smile.

Back at the hotel, Brad invited Brendan to his room. Brendan hesitated, but Brad hassled him, practically dragging him down the hall. Brendan couldn’t help the smile on his face.

Brad jumped onto the first bed in the room. Brendan could tell it was his because it was on the messier of the two sides. Brendan closed the door behind him.

Brad pushed himself up against the headboard, dumping all of the pillows onto the floor.

Brendan frowned, “What are you doing?”

“Making space,” Brad said, moving more things around. “Grab us some Gatorades out of the fridge, would you?”

Brendan snorted, but went over to get them, handing them over. Brad slipped them onto the bedside table next to him, then sat up straight. He opened up his legs and patted the space between them.

Brendan frowned, “Is this a joke?”

Brad smiled, “If it were, it wouldn’t be a very funny one.”

Brendan didn’t move.

Brad rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a pussy, get over here.”

Brendan shuffled over awkwardly, unsure of what was expected of him.

Brad sighed and pulled him up onto the bed. He guided Brendan to the space between his legs, so that Brendan’s back was flush with Brad’s chest. Brendan held still, his body tense as he glanced around the room, confused.

Brendan sighed, “Now what?”

Brad wrapped his arms around Brendan’s middle and hoisted him closer. Brendan huffed out a breath. Brad’s arms tightened. “Nothing, just relax.”

Brendan was not comfortable. Nothing about this was comfortable. He had just recently started admitting to himself that his long time rival was maybe cool, but this was a little weird. “I don’t think it’s working.”

Brad hummed, tangling his legs with Brendan’s. “Just try.”

Brendan did. After he got past the part where someone who was practically a stranger to him was wrapped up around him, the feeling could be described as nice.

Brad spread his fingers out, applying a light pressure to Brendan’s chest. Brendan swallowed, surprised by how comforting the feeling was.

“Okay?” Brad said in his ear.

Brendan nodded. “What are you doing?”

Brad hummed. “Something we do in Boston. It always works for me. I like the pressure of it.” He said, giving another squeeze for emphasis.

It was kind of nice. One of Brad’s hands was high on Brendan’s chest, pushing lightly. The other began rubbing soothing circles a little further down.

“Lean back.” Brad said, voice stern.

Brendan allowed his full weight to settle against Brad’s chest. Brad hummed contently. His mouth must have been close to Brendan’s ear because he could practically feel the vibration. “That’s better,” Brad said.

They stayed like that for a while. Brendan could feel the rise and fall of Brad’s chest, and soon their breathing feel in line. Brendan focused on that.

The hand that was rubbing circle’s stopped. Brendan would have been upset if it weren’t for the fact that it slowly slid down his chest. Brad’s fingers played with the edge of the shirt, knuckles brushing the skin of Brendan’s stomach. His fingers slipped down to play with the button of his pants. “Can we take these off?” he asked quietly.

Brendan nodded and reached down to help, but the pressure around his chest tightened. Brendan stopped. The pressure eased. “I’ve got this,” Brad said softly.

The hand around Brendan’s chest slid down. Brendan tried not to make a sound of disappointment.

Brad slid the button free and undid his pants. Brendan tilted his hips up to help Brad as he slid them down and off. Like the brat that he was, he shucked them across the room. Brendan laughed and pushed himself back up against Brad comfortably.

Brendan could feel his laugh. “You still good?” Brad asked.

Brendan nodded.

Instead of returning to his chest, the hand slid under Brendan’s shirt and up his stomach. Brendan’s breath hitched and Brad paused, shushing him gently. When Brendan’s breathing returned to normal, Brad continued his way up Brendan’s chest. He made sure to focus on his breathing, keeping it even so that Brad wouldn’t stop again.

Brad’s hand returned to his chest, applying more light pressure. Brendan almost sighed in relief. His body felt like putty, loose and heavy against Brad. His mind was getting thick too, everything seemed to slow down around him. He felt this odd floating sensation, mixed with a low buzz that settled into his bones and stomach. He felt good.

“Was it the game tomorrow?”

Brendan struggled, “Maybe? I don’t know, I think it’s just everything piling up, coming out in a weird way.”

Brad hummed. His breathing was deep and even. Brendan did his best to match it.

Brad reached down with his free hand and gently picked up Brendan’s wrist, turning it over to feel his pulse. Unsatisfied, he put it down gently. He reached up and stretched his palm across Brendan’s throat. Brendan swallowed as his head was tilted back to get better access to his pulse. Brad’s palm was warm and heavy across his throat.

Brendan’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against Brad’s shoulder. Brad gave him a light squeeze, “Try not to do that, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Brendan groaned and opened his eyes. He turned his face towards Brad’s neck and slid in closer to him. When Brendan blinked, his eyelashes brushed across Brad’s jawline.

“Still okay?” Brad whispered.

Brendan bit out a laugh, “Yes. Stop asking.”

Both of their bodies shook with Brad’s quiet laughter. “It’s important. I’m not squeezing too hard?” he said, adjusting the hand on Brendan’s chest.

“No,” Brendan murmured.

“Good. And my hand is okay here?” he asked, thumb gently stroking his neck.

Brendan nodded, “Just don’t like, squeeze or anything.”

Brad chuckled, “No, I won’t.”

Brendan was thoughtful, “Has anyone ever…” he trailed off.

Brad laughed, “Done that to me?”

Brendan nodded shyly.

Brad was quiet for a moment, “Yeah. Back at home, there’s one person who sometimes helps me out if I really need it. It took us years to get to that point, though.”

Brendan had a feeling he may know who that person was, thinking of the members on Brad’s team that he always seemed happiest around.

Brad continued, “That’s not something to try without a long conversation before hand and a lot of trust and practice. Those are all things that neither of us have done.”

Brendan blushed, “I asked you _not_ to, why are we having this conversation?”

“Because I can tell it might interest you,” Brad said, sounding a little smug as he ran his fingers over Brendan’s jumping pulse.

Brendan groaned. Brad laughed. “Can you just fucking relax?” he said, tone light. The hand on his chest gave a gentle squeeze.

Brendan laughed and settled back into the embrace. “Do we have a real plan here?”

Brad looked thoughtful, “Okay, I’ve got one. How about I jerk you off...”

Brendan swallowed, “Okay, I like this so far.”

“I can tell,” Brad said, the hand on Brendan’s chest trailing down slowly.

Brendan’s breathing stuttered.

“Then, when you’re finally nice and relaxed, we work on your breathing so more.” Brad said, fingers running along Brendan’s throat, coming to rest on his collarbone. “We can see how you do while I fuck your throat, eh?” Brad’s voice was surprisingly soft for the filth that was coming out of his mouth. He turned his face so that his breath was hot on Brendan’s skin.

Brendan whined a bit.

That earned a laugh from Brad. “Then I was thinking that we sleep. Tomorrow we wake up, get some breakfast and then crush Germany.”

Brendan hummed happily, his breathing a little shaky.

“Does that sound like a good enough plan to you?”

Brendan shifted his hips, grinding back against Brad just enough to earn a gentle groan. “It’s a mediocre plan, but probably the best you could come up with. It’ll have to do.”

Brad let out a breathy laugh, “Be careful or I’ll make you beg.”

“I don’t beg.”

The look Brad gave him was absolutely filthy, “I like a challenge.”

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Please be safe before you play. Always do your research and never do anything you're not 100% ready for.


End file.
